


California King (Roll)

by Watanabees



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watanabees/pseuds/Watanabees
Summary: Kai Miroku gets adulterated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that started as somewhat of a dirty joke but kind of turned into its own thing. It probably will get very stereotypical "Woman Scorned" plot-wise, but eh. Enjoy. Also I put (Roll) since Luka's character item is tuna and also of the Very Amazing Octopus, for sushi.
> 
> Also, a California King is a very large bed.

The heavy door slammed behind the two as they walked slowly into the room. The curtains were drawn, and a desk lamp dimly lit the modest accommodation. A California King sat in the center of the room, freshly made with white linen. The tailor sighed, and threw herself onto the bed.

“I’m exhausted, and to think this was only the first leg of the trip.” She yawned and began to rub her hands against the textured comforter.

Shimmying her way up the bed, she turned on the lamp on her side of the bed, and propped herself up. She looked up at the slim figure standing at the bed’s foot, and awkwardly smiled. The brown-haired woman placed her hands on her hips, and surveyed the room. 

“It’s good for tonight. If you need to rest up, feel free. I can unpack.” The brunette said as she blew a flyaway hair out of her face.

“Gladly,” Kayo said, closing her eyes. “I’m going to need the energy for tonight.”

Mei began to unzip the suitcases, placing their items in their respective spots. The air smelled clean, and reminded Mei of home. Memories came flooding back into her mind, overcome with emotion. She could not help but tear up at the thought of what was going to transpire, although she had to do it. After unpacking Kayo’s suitcase, Mei turned around and glanced at the pink-haired woman. Her breathing was soft, and her face was gently resting upon the wall of pillows. Mei softly smiled, and walked over to Kayo’s nightstand to turn off the lamp. She peered over Kayo, admiring her graceful features. Noticing that Kayo’s hand was above the covers, Mei softly took it in her own, and remembered when Kayo first reciprocated the gesture.

The two were back home, standing over the bridge on a moonlit night. Looking out over the river, Kayo turned to Mei and asked for her to face the tailor. Mei agreed, and Kayo suddenly reached out her hands. 

“W-what’s this about, Kayo?” Mei laughed nervously.

“Mei… I need you to trust me,” Kayo said with grave determination. “What we’re going to do, it’s serious business. I know it might be forbidden, but we’re stronger together. I want to do this with you, and you alone. But in order to, we’ll have to go far away.” 

It was then that Kayo disclosed her plans to Mei, and the two agreed to complete it together. A small smile spread across Mei’s face, as she let go of Kayo’s hand. 

“We’re going to do great.” Mei said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready for a night on the town.

“How does this look?” Kayo said, as she adjusted her sash in the mirror. 

“You look fine,” Mei said with a giggle, as she stared at the two of them in the mirror.

After Kayo woke up, the two began the long process of getting dressed up for the evening. Mei knew where they were going, an event reserved for only the most elite. Getting to bump elbows with the upper crust of society was something that Mei had done before, but not with a purpose. Usually on those occasions she would mindlessly wander through the crowds, and indulge in meaningless conversation. Tonight would be different, though. Kayo began to apply a nude lipstick, and pursed her lips together. Turning to Mei, she knitted her brows. 

“What do you think?” Kayo asked pessimistically.

“O-oh! It’s fine! You look great.” Mei said, quickly averting her eyes. 

Kayo smirked, and laughed. Nodding to herself, she continued to beautify herself in the mirror. Mei continued on with her beauty routine as well, smoothing out her kimono. Since they were from the East, the heads requested that they dress in traditional garb to enhance the novelty. A silly request, Mei thought, she would rather they be treated on the same level as their Western contemporaries. However, there were more pressing matters at hand. She had to focus on their mission.  
Yet, she could not stop staring at the nape of Kayo’s neck. Her hair was tied up, exposing the soft pink wisps of hair at the base of her skull. Mei leaned in, raising her hand towards her partner’s neck. Her ivory skin barely centimeters from Mei’s fingertips, Kayo swatted Mei’s hand away in an instant. Mei flinched, and let out a small whimper. 

“Not yet,” Kayo said with a mischievous grin.

Mei took in Kayo’s serene yet devious expression, comparing it to her flushed one. 

“I’ll go call a cab.” Mei said quickly, stumbling out of the bathroom. She wiped her hands on her kimono, nearly tripping on her sandals.

After finishing the phone call, Mei sat on the bed. Kayo had closed the door. As she rocked back and forth, Mei replayed her encounter in the bathroom over and over, like watching a car accident unfold. Her thoughts were pieced together erratically and she ran her fingers through her hair. As she heard the toilet flush, she sprung up from the California King. The bathroom door opened slowly as Kayo walked out. Mei uttered a small gasp, and basked in the radiant sunshine that was Kayo Sudou.

Her pink hair, held together in a loose bun pierced with a golden hairpin. The deep red kimono, accented with gilded flowers and fish. The brilliantly green sash, which accentuated the outline of Kayo’s body. She was truly a sight to behold. 

“I bet the taxi’s here.” Kayo said, a small pout forming on her lips.

Mei followed Kayo out of the suite, and into the elevator. Pressing the lobby button, the car began its descent. Quickly glancing at Kayo, Mei averted her eyes back to the doors. She could not help but take in all of Kayo’s elegance. Looking back at Kayo, a small smile had formed on the tailor’s lips. Suddenly, Kayo embraced Mei, and stared into her brown eyes. Mei could see her reflection in Kayo’s eyes, and her pulse began to quicken.

“Mei,” Kayo said curtly, as she stroked Mei’s hair. “No matter what, we cannot fail.”

Nodding quickly, Mei let out an affirmative sound before Kayo released her grasp on her. Her cheeks began to redden, and remained flushed as they walked through the lobby. Tonight was going to be extraordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain trickled down the windows of the cab, and battered the windshield. The air was stuffy, and smelled faintly of eggplant. As the skyline grew darker, the city began to illuminate. It took on a much different tone than it had in the daytime, Mei noted. Turning her attention away from the window, she turned to face Kayo, who faced forward. Extending her arm, Mei placed her hand on the middle seat, hoping that Kayo would return the gesture. On the contrary, Kayo slumped into her seat, and rested her head against the door. Her face reflected in the glass, Mei noticed a small frown spreading across Kayo’s mouth. Moving her hand slowly, it rested on Kayo’s thigh. Mei bit her lower lip, and gently stroked her hand up and down. Kayo turned her head slowly, and gazed sultrily at Mei. She could feel something heavy in her stomach, and began to lean into the center. Kayo lifted her head, and followed in suit. Mere centimeters away from each other’s mouths, they were interrupted by an abrupt halt. 

“Ah, I think this is your stop!” The cabbie said rather loudly.

Disoriented, the two women looked to the right of the car. Indeed, they had arrived. Mei opened the door, and quickly ran underneath the building’s awning. Kayo scooted across the backseat, and walked away from the cab as well. She sighed, and tried to wick away the water that gathered on her kimono. 

“What?! No tip?!” The cabbie shouted, his voice muffled by the rain.

“I have one! Get an air freshener!” Kayo barked back at the man in the driver’s seat, slamming the door.

Giving the girls a distasteful gesture, the cab sped away, off into the night. Mei began to shiver, and shoved her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. Kayo giggled, and wiped away the water from Mei’s hair. She shook her head, like a mother looking after a child. The pair walked up the stairs, and into the lobby. A large, open-air room awaited them. A blonde attendant motioned them for the elevators, smiling as they did so. Upon approaching the hallway of elevators, Kayo queued for the elevator to her left. Looking around nervously, Mei wondered which elevator he had taken, if at all. A small ping echoed through the hall, and the doors slid open. Upon entering the elevator, a small voice asked:

“Which floor?”

It belonged to another attendant (who bore a striking resemblance to the first), who waved a hand at the rows of buttons. A moment passed, and neither party said a word. As if a lightbulb had turned on, the attendant understood who the women were and pressed the topmost button. The elevator began its ascent, with the city skyline crawling up from the glass panes facing outwards. Mei soaked in the sights, comparing this near-alien world to her own. She had seen it all before, but being here with Kayo gave her a new perspective. Looking below, she saw several couples lining the streets. Some embracing, others merely enjoying conversation. It reminded her of those times she’d walk down the avenues with him. However, she no longer held any fondness for that despicable creature. She would put an end to it all tonight. The elevator then jerked slightly upwards, before settling in place. 

“We have arrived. Please enjoy yourselves tonight!” The attendant chirped.

Soft jazz poured out from the room as the women exited the elevator. Lively chatter engulfed the scene, as appetizers and champagne were offered to the guests. Kayo immediately grabbed ahold of Mei’s wrist, and the two were thrust into the sea of people. Among the black suits and simple dresses, the pair looked incredibly ostentatious. Towards the back of the room, a bespectacled man rose to the stage. He walked to the microphone, and motioned for the band to quiet down. For further effect, he tapped a small fork against his champagne glass. 

“Welcome all, to our annual Gala!” He said with a grin. “Tonight, we’d like to celebrate those who have helped further our business across the globe!” 

Polite applause spread throughout the crowd, and settled down so he could continue his speech.

“Now, could the honored guests step up on stage?” The host requested.

One by one, they appeared. A diverse group, Mei noted. They all took turns shaking hands with the host, as he announced their names. Finally, a familiar face rose from the crowd. He climbed the stairs, and began to shake hands. Mei gasped, and reached for Kayo’s hand. She took it, and squeezed it to the point of pain. Her eyes were filled with rage. Rising from a bow, his blue hair framed his serpentine eyes, and he flashed an ingenuine smile.

“From our Eastern Division, Kai Miroku!” The host beamed with excitement. 

Thunderous applause broke out, congratulating the man. All Mei could hear was the sound of blood rushing to her ears. Her vision became blurry, as hot tears welled in her eyes. Kayo leaned down, and she whispered into Mei’s ear. A devilish smile broke across Mei’s face, as her inhibitions cleared. The night had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory on Kai and why things are the way they are (hint: it involves alcohol and adultery).

The heavy door had closed quietly behind the man, leaving him in near-darkness. The lights of the city below casted shadows of the furniture in the small lounge. He did not bother with turning the lights on, since he knew he was going to bed soon. Passing through the lounge, he went down the small hallway into the master bedroom. With a sigh of relief, he turned his bedside lamp on. His California King had been made, and the air smelled of fresh linen. After a long day, he was finally ready to relax. 

He first took off his sandals, and chuckled to himself. He found it ridiculous that the higher-ups wanted him to dress up in “traditional” wear. After undressing, he walked into the bathroom for his shower. The water was hot, and quickly covered his entire body. As Kai lathered up, he could not help but think about his accomplishments during his business career. 

However, it was not without struggles. With great recognition came great scrutiny, and the Mirokus became the talk of the town. As Kai relished in his success, he also reflected on what became of his family. It was never his intention to drive them apart, but power can make people do strange things, he reasoned. He had always had a thing for that tailor, what was her name again? He supposed it did not matter, as her reputation had been tarnished for reasons unto herself. 

“She tasted good, though.” Kai smirked to himself, as he washed his hair. 

If only he could have said the same about Mei, shaking his head. She was a good wife, he thought, and a loving mother. He treasured Miku and Rin, but he had lost that spark with Mei. 

“A guy’s gotta live,” He reassured himself, as he rinsed off.

It was only one night. He had told the women that he would be back at the end of the weekend, he was going out to celebrate with colleagues. A night of celebration, surrounded by beautiful women and other earthly delights. One drink became two, and two became four. His inhibitions were low, and he wanted excitement. He replayed their encounter in his head: the lights were dim, his friends were elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. Her seductive gaze, as she rested against the wall. It was everything that Mei was not. He had to have her. 

He remembered the curve of her hips, her intoxicating scent. The way he ran his fingers through her hair, as they became entangled. She had traced her elegant fingers down his back, as the pair cried out in ecstasy. It was passionate, heated. Everything he had wanted. He turned the water off, and exited the shower. As he dried off, he remembered that night in even greater detail – along with the aftermath.

It was a week after the affair. All had seemed well, but Mei had appeared more reserved than usual. Miku and Rin had wondered what was wrong with mother, though Kai lacked the answer. As the two laid in bed that night, Mei turned to face him, though his back was turned. He could hear her sobbing quietly, her shuddering body rustling the covers. 

“Why?!” She whispered, sounding defeated. “Why, why, why?!”

She continued to ask the question, though she never received an answer. Hot tears rolled down her face, staining the bedsheets. Eventually, she quieted down. Of course he knew what this was about, but there was nothing he could say or do. It was not as if he felt guilty about it, either. He shut his eyes, and peacefully drifted off. 

When he awoke, it was to an empty bed. Any trace of Mei was gone, even her scent no longer lingered where she lied. Kai wondered what he was going to tell the girls, as he sat up. He ran his fingers in his hair, overcome with embarrassment and a tinge of guilt. _If only she hadn’t been so delicious_.

Once his body was dry, the man exited the bathroom to put on his garments for the night. He had no one to impress that night, and he always had a thing for comfort. From his dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, decorated with ice cream cones. Mei had gotten them as a birthday present, although he tried to repress that fact. Departing his room, he crossed the hall to visit Miku’s room. He opened the door slightly, and peered in. The room was dark, and he could hear her breathing evenly. He smiled before closing the door over. 

Peeling the covers back, he slipped into bed. Placing his hands behind his bead, he stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. All was well, he thought to himself. The corners of his lips turned upwards, as he remembered the tailor’s soft fingers tracing over his stomach that night. He could feel those sensations once again, letting out a small giggle. 

His laughs grew louder, until he screamed. It was not one of pleasure, but of pain. Gone were the delicate touches of the tailor, and replaced with a dull dagger. Half-screaming, half-gagging, the man expelled blood, staining him and the sheets. He heard a woman laugh, before she whispered into his ear, her breath warm:

“How’s that for exciting?”

It was the last thing he heard.


End file.
